


Wherein McCoy and Uhura gotta lip-smush for diplomatic reasons

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [54]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse, Kirk's Proper Captaincy (Rambleverse Timeline), Kissing, McCoy POV, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user starcatsfolly requested, "awkward accidental (drunk? aliens? drunk aliens?) makeouts between two members of the Enterprise crew who don’t want to be doing that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein McCoy and Uhura gotta lip-smush for diplomatic reasons

"Aw hell," Leonard mutters.  
  
Uhura gives him a tart side-eye like she’s gonna correct his language—get him to cuss in some foreign dialect instead (no thanks) or tell him he just accidentally insulted the ambassador’s grandma (big whoop.)  
  
Leonard sets his jaw all mulish and Uhura keeps her jaw shut, though she rolls her eyes to kingdom come and back.  
  
"It’s not that this is gonna be a hardship," he says, leaning in as much as he can without crossing the bounds of propriety. "I just don’t like—it’s a damn stupid ritual, is what I’m saying."  
  
Uhura narrows her eyes, and Leonard would send Jim a little psychic message of _I know how you feel, boo_ at the little jump in his pulse, but he ain’t easy like Jim is and,  
  
"I don’t like kissing people unless they want me kissing ‘em," he says, quickly enough that he ain’t interrupting.  
  
Uhura breathes all slow and reasonable through her nose. “It’s just a ritual,” she says. “A single kiss, no more than we’d do to say hello in some cultures on Earth.”  
  
That calms Leonard down some. It ain’t as if he hasn’t planted one on enough cousins and aunts that he barely knew over the years. “Right,” he says. “No point in being precious about it.”  
  
The ambassador finishes saying whatever he’s gotta say and all the assembled are looking at the two of them, and even though their eyes ain’t really recognizable as such, Leonard still gets squirmy knowing there’s a bunch of sensory organs pointed at him.  
  
But he said it wasn’t gonna be a hardship, and so he won’t act like it is. Uhura leans in exactly halfway, and Leonard leans in his half, and it’s easier than he thought it’d be to keep his hands from going around her waist or tangling up in her fingers.  
  
Uhura keeps her eyes open longer than he does; maybe she never closes them. Leonard doesn’t know because he gets his shut and keeps them like that. Her lips are thin and cool and well-behaved and then suddenly there’s this little flash of heat that Leonard feels all down his body.  
  
They separate pretty quick.  
  
"Oh my God," says Uhura. Her eyes are big and liquid-looking over where her fingertips are digging in around her mouth. "I’m so sorry, it was force of habit—"  
  
"Don’t worry about it," Leonard says. It’s just facts that Uhura’s in the habit of kissing with tongue and Leonard isn’t. No need to make a fuss.


End file.
